


Broken Mind

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Amnesia, Contest Entry, Drama, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Random events occur causing life to go not as planned. Japan finds himself in another persons body for a day.





	Broken Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer – I don't own Hetalia. This was written for the first HetaliaFanFicRec challenge over on Wattpad. The prompt was to write a one-shot under five-thousand works involving two characters switching bodies.

Random things happen in life, but certain random things shoulder never under normal circumstances logically occur. Science doesn't explain these occurrences – perhaps such occasions are best described as fates whims. Personification itself was a whim of fate, but nobody stopped each day to think of such things.

A set of brown eyes opened up to look at the ceiling, but said eyes were not really brown. One hand reached up to touch the top of the forehead before blinking a couple of times and sitting up straight. The process of sitting up caused the person to first notice the 'change', and facial features which normally remained calm and emotionless twitched slightly. Two hand came near the chest area as the mouth continued to twitch before pulling the clothing aside to reveal something the person in question should not have.

The color left the facial features as the person pushed themselves up out of bed and tried locating the bathroom in the strange place. Turning on the light the person found their worst fears confirmed as they noted the face in the mirror was not a male of Asian decent with black hair and brown eyes, but a Caucasian female with brown hair and green eyes. The female's jaw twitched as the mind of the 'male' found themselves contemplating the random occurrence as well as try to figure out how said random occurrence even occurred.

Nothing came to mind.

The next step involved finding a phone where they dialed their home number. The person opened the mouth to say something when a click was heard indicating someone on the other side answered, but no words came out. Instead the other person spoke giving a greeting, but not giving their name. Two eyes narrowed as his mind tried contemplating what was going on. "Is this the house of Japan?"

The voice on the other side didn't speak at first. " _If you are the person I switched places with, and you are Japan then I guess this is Japan's house."_ Japan opened his mouth to say something, but the other person was honestly not someone they knew well – plus hearing someone speak in your own voice was honestly unsettling as was hearing yourself speak in another persons voice. The other person seemed less bothered by everything. The other person noticed the other person not speaking. " _Beware Romania._ "

Japan opened the mouth in order to try and ask what the person meant, but the other person hung up. The fingers dialed the number again. " _What?_ "

"We need to think of a solution."

" _So you can actually talk. I can't think of a solution._ "

"Is this because you don't know why we switched?"

The person on the other side paused. " _No. I know why. I would rather not deal with that person. I don't mind_ _waiting this out."_

The phone clicked off again, and Japan felt an eyebrow move ever so slightly. He picked up the phone again. The other person spoke before he could say anything. " _I'm enjoying myself. Please don't bother calling again. It should eventually just wear off. I think._ "

Japan stared at the phone with the other persons eyes. He felt the other persons stomach suddenly grumble causing him to try and find something to eat within the place, but found the cupboards to be bare. He did however find the other person had some money, and the obvious choice was to find a place to buy food. He opened the door up, and headed to down the street carefully noting the direction he ended up taking. The sensation of _being_ in a female body still didn't fill right. The window of a pet shop suddenly caused Japan to look into the window and react in his normal manner in regards to all things fluffy.

A voice from behind him said, "Hungry?" only to be paid no mind. A tap on the shoulder caused him to turn the brown head of hair to see a man with strawberry blond hair and amber colored eyes. Japan blinked a couple of times as the other blinked. "You don't recognize me?"

"Should I?" Japan felt the throat of the other person constrain.

"I'm your boyfriend."

Japan felt his eyes blink a couple of times as a subject he would rather avoid came up. "Really? Oh yes. I remember."

"My name?" The man continued to smile before faking a frown. "You don't remember Romania?"

" _Romania... she said to beware Romania_." Japan could feel the body tense up. "Wait... you're not my boyfriend are you?"

"Of course not. You and I don't get along."

"I'd better be going." Japan hurried to the store and quickly bought food before heading back to the house and proceeding to hide under the blankets. " _Perhaps I should call myself back. Perhaps they'll be willing to find a way back._ "

Japan didn't do anything when someone came to the door. Eventually he heard three voices speaking with each other about store owners noting Hungry's odd behavior. A familiar voice spoke to the other two, and how she even walked around in her pajamas. "Why am I even here?"

Japan stood up with the blankets around his shoulders before heading to the door of the bedroom. "Germany!"

The blond haired stared at Japan as if he didn't recognize him while two others – one of which looked like Germany but with different colored eyes, and the other with brown hair and violet eyes – stared at the female possessed by someone else. Prussia frowned. "They were right. Hungry isn't acting like herself."

"Why wouldn't she change out of her pajamas before leaving the house though?" Austria folded his arms across his chest. "Even she's not..."

"Germany!" Japan called out again.

Germany's eye suddenly began to twitch. "The way you say that is like..."

"Like who?" Prussia asked.

"Can't be..." Germany stared at the person in front of them. "Why am I here again?"

"Because Prussia and I can't get along, and we both found out something is wrong with Hungry. You wouldn't happen to have a clue as to what is going on?"

Germany glanced down at the phone in the hallway. He picked up the phone and dialed a number. The voice on the other line said, " _I thought I told you not to call here again._ "

The phone hung up and Germany stared at the wall. "Not amusing."

"What's going on?" Prussia slapped his brother on the shoulder.

Germany handed the receiver to Austria before scribbling down a number onto a piece of paper. Austria shook his head and dialed the number. " _I told you not to call here._ "

Austria blinked a couple of times. "That was Hungry, but wasn't Hungry's voice." The man looked then at Japan – or the person whom Japan happened to be occupying. "Care to explain?"

Japan's mouth of course didn't open. Germany frowned at him. "Do I even want to ask? Of all the people to switch places with each other?"

"I just want to be back in my body." Japan muttered.

"Yes... but not changing out of pajamas?" Austria pointed at Japan.

"I'm not a girl."

"You look like a girl to me." Prussia blurted out.

"I prefer 2D girls..."

Silence fell over the males. Austria finally sighed. "How are we supposed to fix this?"

"We don't know how it occurred." Germany looked like he was going to lose it.

Austria went back and redialed the phone number, and before the person could hang up he spoke. "Hungry?"

" _Oh... it's you._ "

"Do you know how this happened?"

" _Romania? The spell should be gone by tomorrow morning._ "

"What if it isn't Romania's black magic?"

" _I still think it will be over by tomorrow morning. I'm busy._ "

The phone clicked off, and the three guys looked at Japan. "I'm going to be stuck in this body?"

"She says give it until tomorrow." Austria also looked rather irritated with the situation.

"I've a solution then if it will be gone until tomorrow and she's not pleased with being stuck in another's body."

"Japan is a he." Germany piped up.

"Well... he won't have to worry about remembering what happened if we knock him unconscious. In fact – knocking him unconscious may fix things."

"That..." Before either of the other two males could do anything Japan heard Prussia muttering an apology for hitting a girl, and felt himself black out.

When he came to a set of green yes opened up to look at the ceiling, but said eyes were not really green. One hand reached up to touch the top of the forehead before closing the eyes in frustration and sitting up. Said eyes snapped open when they realized a 'change' occurred. Japan looked around to see he was in his own room. A yipping sound was heard from another room, and he found Pochi locked up in a cupboard. A frown spread across Japan's face as he went to look for other changes to his home. All of his non-erotic novels were placed with yaoi, and a note was left.

" _I thought your collection was lacking something._ "

Japan found himself sitting down wondering what exactly happened.


End file.
